


The Sickness

by echoaes



Series: All the chances you gave me [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is sick, M/M, Sirius and Remus are worried as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoaes/pseuds/echoaes
Summary: Harry is sick, a little bit of fluff.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the chances you gave me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 267
Collections: All the chances you gave me





	The Sickness

_**24 April 2019** _

  
“ _Hello, love_.”   
  
Harry opened his eyes, cursing silently the white light. He felt a hand in his and looked down to see Sirius sleeping without even making a sound.   
  
“ _He fell asleep two hours ago, we were worried,”_ Remus's soft voice whispered in the _very white_ room, Harry couldn't help but notice that his father seemed to have gained ten years in a very short time.   
  
Harry tried to speak but made strange noises, which he didn't know it was even possible to make. His free hand found his throat, and he looked at his father, asking silently for some water.   
  
“ _Do you want to drink, darling?_ ” Harry nodded, and Remus helped him during the process. “ _How do you feel, baby?”_ His father's hand caressed his cheek lovingly.  
  
_“'m cold_ ,” His voice was still hoarse, but at least he could talk this time.   
  
Harry could feel that he was still sick, he shivered constantly and his breathed faster than usually did. Remus's hand went to his forehead and he frowned when noticed how cold his son was. Suddenly, Harry pushed Remus out of the way, and bend over to throw up. Remus's heart crushed in his chest at the state of his son.   
  
“ _What's going —”_ Sirius woke up quickly at the sudden movements of his child, “ _Harry, sweetheart?”  
  
“I'm going to find a doctor, Sirius keeps an eye on Harry.” _Remus's thought was a complete mess, they were running faster in his head.   
  
Sirius nodded, keeping his eyes on his son. Harry sat on his bed, whiter and shaking. Sirius grimped on the hospital bed, and took him in his arms.   
  
“ _It's going to be okay, puppy.”_ Harry held his father closer to him, every part of his body were shaking and _bloody_ cold, he couldn't seem to breath correctly.   
  
“ _'m so sorry,”_  
  
“ _Darling, this is not your fault. We won't leave you. You're going to be okay,”_ Sirius's voice was as shaking as his son's body, and he just wanted to cry and to take him somewhere else, somewhere safe from the Dursley who starved his son so much that his immune system was _fucking_ weak, safe from bacteria. He wanted his son to be _fucking_ safe.   
  
“ _Mr Lupin? We need to see your son, now.”_  
  
Sirius looked at the doctor who has taken care of Harry for the last three days, and nodded. He lets go delicately of his son. For the next few minutes, the doctor ran some tests over Harry but his face dropped more and more every time.   
  
“ _Unfortunately,”_ The doctor turned to Sirius and Remus, _“we need to take your son to the Intensive Care Unit. I'm not sure yet, but he has the symptoms of a septic shock. Sepsis reduces blood flow to limbs and internal organs. It can deprive them of nutrients and oxygen. If we don't act right now, one or more organs may fail. Or worse.”  
  
A septic shock, _the two parents had no idea what was going on. The doctor left the room, supposedly to search for nurse.  
  
“ _Dad?”_ A soft voice called, and the fathers got out of their stupor. As fast as it was human possible, they ran to their son.   
  
“ _It's okay, the doctors are going to take care of you.”_  
  
_“Harry? My name is Poppy, I'm going to take you to take a little more of exams. Unfortunately, Misters Lupin, you can't follow us this time. ”_  
  
_“What?!”_ Sirius shouted.   
  
_“I'm sorry.”_  
  
Harry stood up out of his bed, and took his father in his arms, “ _It's going to be okay, remember dad_?” Sirius smiled softly, and kissed the top of his head. Harry turned to take Remus in his arms, and kissed his cheek.   
  
_“I'll see you later, I love you both.”_  
  
And then, they looked at their son left the room with the nurse. Remus took his husband in his arms, and hold his cheeks with his hands, “ _It's going to be okay, we'll bring our son back at our home._ ” And without waiting for an answers, Remus kissed softly Sirius.


End file.
